


Raindrops on Roses

by zajkaprizrak



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human AU, Protagonist is a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zajkaprizrak/pseuds/zajkaprizrak
Summary: Word Count: 992Rating: GeneralWarnings: Mentions of injuriesAU: HumanSetting: North Macedonia, summer 2002Notes: I wrote this as a writing sample for a roleplay, but it ended up being a full-on short story rather than just a paragraph or two. This is set in a human au, human names are used and Bulgaria does have a mother in this specific au. Bulgaria is also 7 years old to be specific.
Kudos: 2





	Raindrops on Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 992  
> Rating: General  
> Warnings: Mentions of injuries
> 
> AU: Human  
> Setting: North Macedonia, summer 2002
> 
> Notes: I wrote this as a writing sample for a roleplay, but it ended up being a full-on short story rather than just a paragraph or two. This is set in a human au, human names are used and Bulgaria does have a mother in this specific au. Bulgaria is also 7 years old to be specific.

Days were normally sunny, but today the sky was strikingly grey and lifeless. The gentle but harsh rains and soft sounds of thunder occupied the lush gardens surrounding the cottage in the countryside. Kostya skipped down the old creaking staircase with his small hand gliding on the railing. His discoloured white t-shirt was three sizes too big for his body and almost reached the hem of his fraying Adidas shorts, which were already pulled up around his chest with the drawstring cinched as tightly as it could. The boy tiptoed his way into the kitchen where his mother washed the dishes from lunch a few hours ago. Kostya lightly tugged on his mother's knee-length sundress to get her attention.

"Mama, can I go outside?" Kostya asked, his small voice alerting his mother and making her pause for a second.

"No, you can't." his mother answered, sounding somewhat snappy before continuing to wash the dishes. Kostya tugged on her dress again, the slightest bit harsher than before.

"Why not?" he asked again, puzzled by how his mother could say no.

"Because it's raining and I don't want you making a mess and getting hurt." she sighed as she gently pushed her son's hand away from her dress. "Maybe read a book instead."

"But I already read all the books I brought with me," he commented, getting more eager than he was before.

"Then read some of your cousin's books, I bet they're rather interesting." his mother suggested, drying a ceramic plate and putting it in one of the cupboards.

"They seem boring." he huffed. "And I'm bored."

"If you're bored, you can go upstairs and draw a picture." his mother suggested, putting more plates in the cupboard.

"Alright." Kostya sulked, sprinting upstairs to the bedroom he stayed in. He pulled his tawny suitcase out from under the bed and took out a frayed and worn-out box of crayons and a piece of white printer paper his mother had insisted he took with him. he sat down at a small wooden desk close to his bedroom window and mindlessly doodled some assorted shapes and sceneries with the broken crayons. Looking out the window from time to time as the sky slowly darkened and the showers grew heavier. As he continued spacing out looking at the window, something caught his attention. He noticed a ledge that appeared to be the roof of the back porch just outside the window, and couldn't help but think of doing something his mother would deem crazy. Kostya walked away from the desk he was doodling at and used any strength he could to open the glass window and pulled himself out of the bedroom and onto the porch roof. Not even bothering to go downstairs and get his shoes first. Fortunately for him, a wooden ladder leaned up against the porch roof at all times to aid in getting snow off the roof in the winter. Kostya scaled down the ladder, doing his best not to slip and fall off before sprinting down the back yard towards the woods where his usual spot he played was. 

The heavy rains casting down did seem to bother Kostya as he continued his usual walk in the forest alone with his thoughts. His soaking wet socks were already stained from the wet mud on the ground, but he didn't seem to care. Kostya walked and skipped his way through the forest, observing the once lively rose bushes' petals go heavy and sink down and the fresh green leaves gain a distinct shine from the raindrops. Kostya eventually came upon the small grove of wild cherry trees he frequented on his many adventures in the forest. The halos of pink cherry blossom petals surrounding the trees were dampened and dull, but the sweet red cherries were still bright even in the grim weather. Kostya jumped under one of the cherry trees, trying to pick one or two cherries off the branches to satisfy his sudden craving upon seeing the sweet fruit. He eventually got his hands on three cherries, sitting down underneath one of the trees in a bed of wet blossoms to enjoy the delicious morsels. He smiled after biting half of the cherry and wiping some of the juice off his chin, biting the pit and spitting it out somewhere before finishing the second half. Kostya sat under the tree in silence, taking in the smell of petrichor and fresh cherries as the downpour kept going. The blissful peace of the forest surrounding him felt as if it were a lucid dream, his surroundings being just as heavenly as they are in the warm sunlight. But Kostya's tranquillity would be cut short when he heard what sounded like his mother calling his name. With that, the boy jolted up from his spot underneath the cherry tree and sprinted back towards his cousin's cottage, accidentally tripping and falling onto a rose bush in doing so. But he none the less persisted towards the house where he saw his mother standing under a red umbrella looking quite cross at her son.

"How did you get out here? And why aren't you wearing any shoes?" his mother snapped, Kostya didn't know what to say or how to explain what he had done.

"You're all dirty and you've cut up your legs, and let's get you inside before you freeze in that shirt." she reached her hand out towards her son to take him inside.

"Sorry, mama," Kostya said, his soft voice made his mother smile as she sat him down on the porch and pulled off his mud-covered socks before taking him inside to the bathroom to get washed up before dinner.

"It's alright, Kostya," his mother smiled, kissing his forehead and running a warm bath for him to get washed up. "Just don't pull anything like that again, alright?"

"Alright," Kostya replied before submerging himself in the hot bath, not regretting a thing.


End file.
